My Sweet Flower
by Empty Promise
Summary: After Erica drags her sister into a charity event, she meets a nice young man, and they enjoy each others company, both feel something for the other. But after receiving new orders, their love is tested(Ursula x male OC) Sorry if this summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**"...And their she stood in the doorway and i heard the mission bell and I was thinking to myself "This could be heaven or this could be hell..."-The Eagle's, Hotel California.**

"Oh dear sister, how I hate you so" Ursula thought to herself, she loved her twin with all her heart yes, but she could be a pain at times. She had planed on working the bugs out of the Jet Strikers tonight, but then Erica comes along and tell's her she was going to auction off night's with some of the witches for some Britanian fundraiser to help with repairs after the blitz, and that she would be one of them.

"I can't, I have work on the Jet tonight that must be done" she told her sibling.

"Aww can't you put it off just for tonight? After all it's a good cause" she shot back, giving her the puppy eyes her Familiar was famous for.

"That won't work sister" she told her blandly.

Please"! she cried out, stretching the word to the point she thought it would burst.

"No"

She kept up with the sad face.

"That won't work" she insisted.

...

It worked.

"It's for a good cause" she told herself over and over again, she realy disliked these kind of event's, she prefred a quite officer's party, she could chat with some and still get in a few pages of a book, that was a fun night, not spending it with some total stranger. But it could be worse, some Witches in Fuso had fans, she realy didn't want to get kidnapped by some disturbed person who was her "1# FAN!".

She was just wearing her standard attire, nothing flashy like the dresses some of the others wore. She threw on her brightest smile and "sucked it up" as the Liberion's say. The auction was attended by many and the hall was full of talking and noise, so much noise and so little calm, was fate testing her again ? Slowly the noise grew to a mummer and then to nothing as the crowd settled down. Erica and a man in a Lufftwaffe dress uniform stood on stage, a microphone before them both.

"God evening everyone, my name is Hans Ricter, my young friend here need's little introduction" he said gesturing to Erica as the crowed broke out into chucking. He striated his tie and went on "Tonight were here to raise money for the many left homeless in Britanina after the Neuroi bombings of London, and from here my good friend will tell you more" He said giving the floor to blonde stepped forward and put on her charm as she took the microphone with a smile.

"Hello, as you should all know, many people in Britanina need aid, so tonight were going to auction off a night with some of our Military's finest" She sais with her smile beaming, her teeth so what you could see how the light bonce off of them. And so each of the witches walked out and bids were placed on them, some such as Barkhorn or Minna (who too, where less then thrilled to be here) went for a high price.

"And now, my one and only sister, who's hair shine's as mind, who's intellect helped build are nation the Jet Striker, Ursula Hartmann" Erica shouted, if Ursula didn't know any better, she would have swore her sister was trying to make her sound fair better then she was. She slowly stepped out from the curtain's back stage and the crowed got their first look at her, she had developed the Jet Striker yet her sister is still far more well know, and on more then one occasion's she was mistaken for her sister.

Well they did look much alike, they were nothing alike in terms of how they carried themselves and acted, Ursula being the more calm headed and reasonable one in the family and her glasses and seprate attire made it rather simple to deduce which witch was which if stood side by side.

"Any bets" she said, pointing her finger around the room in and arc like that of a tank's turret, moving on the balls of her feet.

No one said anything.

"Any bets"?

...

"Aww come on folks" she said raising her hands, "No one"?

...

"90 Marks"! a young man's voice shouted out.

"Oh, well-

"180 marks"! he yelled again.

"You don't need to-

"361 Marks"!

"SOLD, to that guy"! she yelled out pointing at a shape making it's way through the crowed. The overhead Lights shined in Ursula's eyes and she could only make out a black clade shape making it's way up the stage, she was ready for the worst, anyone willing to spend such money like that most like her a lot.

"Here you are" he said handing Hans the money, and traning her hand, she still couldn't see him very well as he pulled her outside, as they exited she heard Erica cry out "Have a good time you two" with a playful grin. She would kill her when they got back to base.

In the cool night air and in the less bright light of a street lamp, she saw her "Date" a young man around 18 years of age, his brown hair and hazel eyes had a dirty look and his black Lufftwaffe uniform had not a wrinkle.

It took him a moment to find his words "...I'm sorry to have pulled you out, I just couldn't bear to stay in their, it's so loud and crowded" he said with a smile as bright as the stars.

"Oh, no it's quite all right, I too hate the sounds and bodies of such an event" she said stutering a bit, he smiled at this, "No need for you to be nervous, I think that's my obligation in this situation" he said cheerfully with a nervous laugh.

"I'm Peter, Peter Von Luck" he said.

"Ursula Hartmann"

"I know you, after all you built the very Jet Strikers that are keeping us all safe"

"Oh it wasn't just me, we had many great minds working together she said as a tense silence filled the air between them.

"... So if you don't have any plan, would you like to go to a movie or..." he trailed away.

"You don't have to ask, it's your choice ,you did pay for the night"

"I only payed to free you, it's your choice and I would hate to get in the way of any important work you may have" She thought back to the Jet striker for a moment before answering him.

"No, i'm free" she said as he took her hand and they strolled down the sidewalk through the cold night air in the moon light.

"It's rather cold" she said shivering at the bite of the cool air, taking off his jacket, Peter wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Oh, no it's fine-" she started but he put a finger to her lips "Hush, I will be fine" he said as, the night sounds of cars and of the city seemed to come to a halt as they strolled in the moonlight. The theater was showing two films, _Casa Blanca_ (Very Popular even years after it's release) and a Liberion Western, _Dark Command_ stairing John Wyane and Roy Rogers, Peter looked like a boy with the look of pleasure on his face at seeing both names on the poster.

"Roy Rogers and John Wyane of two of the finest actors in Liberion" he said rather happy. Ursula was not much of a movie viewer (she hadn't seen one in years with all her work) and knew the man would not take anything less then that film.

"Would...you like to see it"? he asked his voice cracking slightly.

"Yes, it's fine" she answered as a look of pure happiness spread across his face, "Thank you" he said as they bough their tickets and snack's and headed inside and took their seats, the movie began, and for a Liberion Picture, it was a rather fine story, about an outlaw during the Liberion Civil War.

They watched as outlaws and lawmen fired six shooters at each other, one Peter pointed out as "John Wayne" a large man with a square jaw and simple way of speaking, he didn't fit the image of the loud Liberion's most other nation's assumed their allies were like in real life, but this was a film so he may have been acting.

As she reached for a handful of popcorn she grasped something soft and looked down to see her own hand wrapped around peters, who seemed not to notice as he was looking with an unblinking gaze at the screen.

She was ready to let go but, why bother? it was fine and didn't effect her viewing of the film, she went back to watching the movie, leaving her hand inter locked with his for the rest of the film.

**Everytime we touch, I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly"! -some Youtube video from 2007.**

"That was good film, I know it's getting late but if you let me , i would like to show you something I have never shared with anyone" he said hailing a cab with a whistle of his fingers. The car can to a halt and he opened the door

"will you let me show you"?

"Yes" she said back stepping in, the car drove for sometime, she didn't hear what Von Luck had told the driver but he had slipped him an extra few marks to make it "snappy" (he had also payed for the film and snacks).

The car sped down the road until it stopped at the gate off a Lafftwaffe airbase, getting out and paying the driver, Peter told her to follow as they went inside. He then told her to wait outside the pilot's barrack's, in a hushed voice he called out "Eugen, I'm borrowing your Stuka, if you don't want me too, just say so" after a moment with no replie he smiled and stood up from the door way "he's doesn't mind us barrowing his plane, then again he's on leave but if he want's to stop me, he just has to say so" he said with a smile and they waked to the runway, a two seater Stuka dive bomber sits motionless and Peter open's the cookpit and sit's in the pilots seat.

"Get in" he said with a smile, holding out a hand as he helped her up into the back, the seat was modified so the gunner's seat was facing forwards with the pilot

"It's made for recon and showing off troop exercise's to the brass" he says as she stairs at the oddly placed seat.

He closes the cockpit and snaps his belt on, as does she, taxing down the runway and soaring into the air, the tower is dark and no respone to the take off is given. Pulling the plane up he looked back "you witch may never realize how peaceful it is up here" he says pulling up through the clouds, the moon was full above their heads and the beautiful stars shine bright as if a patch of flowers have been planted in the heavens.

"I take night patrol a lot, I gives me time to think and be here with the lights"

"It's like...looking over a city at night" Ursula says looking over the sky, Peter banks the plane to the left to give her a better view as a shooting star passes, it's tail white as snow and burning hot.

"I said the same the first time I saw this, we take shifts on base for night patrol but I will often take extra's just to be here with the lights and the silence, and when I first heard of you, a quite bookish girl in her sisters shadow, I knew I had someone I could relate too and show this, my secret place too" he tells her with a tear in his eye.

"Thank you, it's was..." she couldn't find words to describe how kind of him it was to do this, she sits quietly the rest of the flight, trying to find a way to thank him. He landed the plane back at the airbase and helped her out, taking her hand and helping her down she blushed a deep crimson red. He then "borrowed" a Kuble Wagen and took her home, the witches were housed at Saint Trodes for the moment.

Walking her to the door and wishing her goodnight he asks her "You never did thank me for showing you-" and then with the door halfway open, she kisses him on the lips, her first kiss and if asked, Peter would have said it was magic, the tongue's interlocked like to swordsmen in battle, only stopping for a breath of air for their burning lungs.

"Was that thanks enough?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Yes and perhaps next time we can go to a museum" he said, his face covered in a blush and smile.

"Yes, lets do that next time" she said wishing him goodnight and closing the door, Erica was standing their with a look of surprise and couldn't say a thing, so Ursula said it for her.

"I had fun tonight, how about you"? as she walked by to her room to go to sleep. "This had been a long (and enjoyable) night" she thought to herself falling asleep.

**Hope this was ok, I spent the last 3 hour writing this and lisening to _The Eagel's, _I wrote this because, Come on, Ursula need's some love, if you like this I could write more on Peter Von Luck and Ursula's time's together.**

**This has been Empty Promise, hope you enjoyed my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2 Why now?

On a quite and remote Karlsland airbase, all is calm ,enemy contact is not expected anytime soon and most pf the men off duty are relaxing.

That is all but one young man...

"No, no no"he says to himself holding a pair or broken glasses in his hands, the sides are snapped and their going to be of no use to anyone now.

"Damn it, why today" ? he asked himself as he digs through his footlocker trying to find some way to mend the wrecked glasses in his hands,in the past 5 years he has worn the same pair, and now they just snap! Just like that, he could see. but up close many things seemed blurry and he only had this one pair, he cursed the recruiter who had told him they would take someone with glasses as a pilot, the man had been fibbing just to make a recruitment quota.

"Bastard"was the only thing that came to mind when he thought of that man.

"Why are making such a ruckus"? Eugene asked sticking his head in the rooms doorway.

""My glasses are broken and i need to fix them, you know i have sight issues"

"don't you have a second pair"? He asked his friend.

"No, when i left for flight school i forgot them with my parents"

"You still live with your parents"?

"NOT A GOOD TIME"!

"OK, geez, why do you need them, we don't have any training today, can't you just head into town and have them fixed"?

"Todays Ursula's Birthday, i was going to suprise her"

"Is she the one you took in my plane, and may i add without asking me"

"i asked, you didn't say no"

"I was on leave"! he told him, Peter was always doing these sorts of things but you couldn't hate him, he would always take your shift if you have something important to do.

Sighing he shock his head at his friend.

"If i give you a little bit of money. will you head into town and have them repaired"?

Rather then say anything, Peter sprung up and wrapped his arms around Egune's frame

"I love you"!

"Just tell her that and not me" he responded with a smile as his fellow pilot scrabled off into town wiseling a happy tune.

"Someone like Peter just needed that, a little help the way he helps everyone else" Egune thought before walking away with a smile...

**Sorry about this but...my glasses snapped yesterday (DAMNIT) and i felt that adding a bit to this would be nice, also thanks to our friend in the comment's who pointed out that when i published this, it was Ursula's Birthday, it was just good timeing in my part but still.**

**Anyway next chapter Peter's going to give miss Hartmann a birthday suprise.**

**This is Empty Promise sighing off...**

**PS, i'm also Dangerclose, i have two acounts now. (and a devart!)**

**And yes, i have had the same pair of glasses for the past 5 years.**


	3. Chapter 3 Best Birthday ever!

The day was clear, perfect for a drive, Willan thought, being an Intel witch was a rather bland job at times but it was _her_ job and she was pround of that. Her Jeep was a nice change from huffing it, maybe that's why she stopped when she saw a young man in a Karlsland Lufftwaffe jacket walking down the side of the road, she knew what a long walk would do to your feet.

"Wantt a lift"? she asked pulling up to the pilot, he was nice looking and held a pair of glasses to his face. The sides snapped.

"Yes, thank you" he said getting in and sitting in the passenger seat.t he young women had a pair of glasses and brown hair along with a brown jacket and boots, her lack of pants lead to the conclusion she was rather a witch or just disliked pants.

"No problem, i'm Willan" she said smiling.

"Peter" he said back as she put the petal to the medal and the jeep moved forwards. The tree's and farmland passed by at a steady speed as he gazed out the side of the jeep.

"So, where you heading" she asked,

"Just into town, my glasses broke and I need these, nothing can ruin today"

"Something special happening"?

"It's my sweets birthday, I want it to be extra special so I got us tickets to a musical, _Fiddler on the roof" _he said,but he also had something else for his sweet.

Nice guy, wish someone would take me to a play once or treat me to a night out she thought to herself.

"Lucky girl"

"I'm a lucky man to have someone like her" he said gazing up with a loving look, she guessed he was lost in thought of his girlfriend. She turned her eyes back to the road, very little traffic minus a few army trucks passed, with such lazy roads you could close your eyes and still be safe, not that she would ever do such a things

And as sudden as he was their, she dropped him off in town and was back on the road, looking at him through the mirror she hoped he would have a good time.

...

Ursula hummed a tune as she finished her work on the Jet Strikers engine, captain Barkhorn's problem with her magic being drained meant that she needed to rethink how it could take in power. She mucked about with the it for a bit before she regulated the engine's power levels so it would take in magic in smaller burst to allow a witch to safely use the striker in combat without fear.

Shedding her lab coat and placing it on the hanger and wiping her hands she noticed several stain's on her uniform from working with the Strikers components, she sighed knowing she only had one uniform at the moment and walked down to her sisters room, after knocking on the door to only a moan she opened the door, stepping over a discarded book (Why did she have so many books? Ursula had never seen her read one) and moved inside,

"Sister, I seemed to have smuged my coat, may a borrow yours"?

She replied with a half yell half moan to close the door and threw her Lufftwaffe Jacket at her, picking it up from the ground she thanked her and closed the door. Most people would find such a thing rude but Ursula was use to her sisters antic's.

Changing in the restroom and looking in the mirror she smiled.

"I look just like her without my Glasses, don't I" she said cheerfully placing said glasses back on her face. She could relax now, her work was done, maybe she'd read the rest of her novel in her room, or perhaps see if Peter was doing anything, she enjoyed his company.

Resting her head on the back of the couch and losing herself in the text she relaxed, sitting In the sun light of the windows andc losed her eyes, "_J__ust for a few moments"_ she said to herself as she drifted off...

ZZZ

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN"T FIX THEM"? Peter shouted at the man, he had just been told some rather shocking news.

"We can fix them, it will take a day or too young man" the clerk insisted with a stern look, Peter was shocked with a look of anger and fears offspring about him.

"I need these today"

"We don't have your perscipion"

Thinking about how he didn't want to ruin Usula's birthday, he sighed.

"Just give my plain glass ones until then" he sighed, nothing could ruin today, he had much in store for his sweets special day.

...

The world is an ugly place, not in a poetic way, without his glasses the world was a blur, he could make out shaeps and colors but not much detail as he walked down the street.

"_just for today_" he said to himself slowly making his way to base.

This was going to be a long day.

**_Note to self: add quote here-Empty Promise. _**

The day was nice, warm sun, clear blue skys and the clouds drifted, or at the very least peter hoped the white blobs he could see in the sky were clouds, if the neuroi attacked now...he wasn't in a postion to be of much use.

He had managed to catch a ride to Saints Trodes, he assumed the driver had pitted him, stumbling on the side of the road like a drunken fool. After a silent ride, the driver had let him off, he hoped it wasn't teenager's playing a prank, as he had said, nothing could ruin today.

Managing to find the gate he said good morning to the guard as he waved him through, or he was throwing something away and just happened to wave his arm. He walked straight up to the door, he was always wondered why a base would have such a large door ? Perhaps in the days of old it had been a castle or-the door opened.

"Oh hello, i'm here to see Ursula...if it isn't a bother" he said shakely the shape is topped with crimson and in green.

"Ah yes Ursula spoke about you, come in" she said, he entered with a node and walked inside. Even in this stat, I can tell how nice the inside is, a large staircase sits in the middle of the front room like some sort of hotel.

"Ursula is somewhere around here, feel free to look for her" she says walking away, I gaze about slowly and unsure, without proper sight i'm going to have to take this slow. Feeling his way around he came to a small room the sigh read...something, without his glasses he didn't know. Peering inside he could make out one thing,

Erica, same black uniform same sleeping form on a couch, he swore he could see a book in her grasp but Ursula had said she had never seen her read one once.

"First time for everything" he said to himself sitting down and placing his first under his chin like some art piece meant for a art exibit.

"Erica" he said, trying to stir the girl from here slumber, slowly she moved waking.

...

Ursula was awoken from her slumber to see a rather familiar face, Peter.

"Erica, do you know where I can find your sister"? he asked, recalling her uniform she opened her mouth to explan but he didn't give her time to speak .

"Today has been awful for me and I know you want to sleep but I have to find your sister, my glasses broke and nothing could ruin this day, I can't see very well, but I want to surprise her with this, he said sticking his hand in his pocket to retrieve a small box the size of his palm.

"What's that"? she asked rather intrigued.

Opening it, he revealed a ring, topped with a rather small gem, crimson in color.

"It took a lot from my pay and it's a meaningless triket because you cant buy someone's love but the look on her face-" he stopped and his eyes went dead. His eyes filled with tears and his head dropped.

"I...won't be able to see her face...all I wanted was to bring her joy but..." he sobbed and his head dropped to Ursula's shoulder, she could feel it getting wet from his sadness.

Outside the day had turned grey and rain and thunder boomed, and in the light of the lighting, she put a hand to his chin and raised his face to hers.

"Peter, it's me" she said and in an instant he sobbed again.

"This is worse, I ruined everything for your Birthday, and now i'm crying all over you" he sobbed out, but she just wiped a tear off his face.

"You bought me this, you even said it didn't matter but you care about me that much"? He nodded and she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and hugged him with a passion.

And in that instant, not only did the storm lift but for just a few moments, the haze was gone ad he could see her face, the joy written on it and he smiled as he too embraced her hug and the held on to each other tightly, they sat their for hours in embrace cluching each other in love, only the sound of their breathing was heard. From outside Minna, Erica and Barkhorn were about to surprise her for her birthday, looking in and see the two hugging in the light of the sun they backed away.

"He realy does care about her, doesn't he" Minna said, her mind returning to Kurt and the times they spent together.

"Yes, for a soldier of Karlsland he is a gentlemen " Barkhorn added with a somber look on her face. Erica said nothing and just gazed at the two, sometimes she worried about her sister, people may think she was care free but when she had been sent to Suomus she had been scared that she could get hurt, now she knew she could share this with that young man, he cared for her deeply, Ursula deserved no better after all.

They left them their, and their they stayed that night, both not letting go...

As they sat their, Ursula knew this had been her best birthday gift ever.


	4. Chapter 4 All good things

**"Love is like a flower, for all it's beauty it will wilt no matter what you do"-William Lydon.**

"Mail call" The clerk yelled into the mens quarters, awakening them in seconds as the ran each other over for news from home. Getting up with a yawn, Peter though of pulling the blanket over his head, but news from his family always made him happy, so he toughed up and rose from his slumber and dressed in his uniform. Taking a letter from his mails lot her rubbed the tried from his eyes and smiled. "A hello from mommy and daddy always give me a smile" he said smirking and tearing the letter open.

"For someone your age. you asked rather childish Peter" Eugen said lighting a cigarette a liberion soldier he knew had sent him. Blowing out a puff of smoke he noticed a look of utter dread on his comrades face.

"What is it, did someone get hurt"? he asked picking up the letter that his friend had dropped, he noticed it was not a family letter, it instead read:

_You are being called back to service, you are to be ready for combat in two weeks of this letter' arrival. Know that you will have the honor of leading the way toward retaking are nation from the black devil. Upon your arrival you will take a refresher course incase you have forgotten any of the basic's of your mission._

_Good luck and best of wishes,_

_Kurt Student, head of Karlsland Fallshirmjager's _

Your a Fallshirmjager"? Eugen asked, Peter only replied with a node as tears filled his eyes and he hung his head in shame, he had sighed on with the airborne when he was 17, but with so many recruits they had put him on stand by, and now with talk of some big airborne operation planed to flank the Neuroi in Europe, he was being called back to service.

"But what about that girl you like" his friend asked, though he already knew the truth, he was going to have to leave her.

"I'm sorry" Eugen said in a somber tone.

"So am I" he replied.

...

Knocking on the door was the hardest thing he had ever done, harder then training to be a Fallshirmjager, harder then losing his nation.

The Commander opened the door,

"Oh. your back, do you want me to get-"

"No, I can't see her...this has to stop...I can't see her anymore, i'm sorry" he said turning and walking away, leaving Minna at a lose for words and angery, this was why she had not let these kind of things happen when she commanded the 501st .

"Your...all the same" she yelled at him, he didn't turn but his head was held lower in shame.

"I'm sorry, it's better this way, I would rater have you hate me, then mourn me" he whispered walking away...

"If I die, let it be for her and my nation".

...

_The flowers wilted all around and died, the sun was blocked out by clouds as black as night_

That was Ursula's dream, after learning the news she had returned to her room, she knew the others had heard her crying, why did fate do these things ? It gave her someone she could love and then just took him away, she hated him for this, all the good times and then this, she had been so angry she had tossed her bedside lamp into a wall, shattering it.

She had sunk down into her sheets into a restless sleep, full of these nightmares.

This was her reward for giving her heart to a young man wasn't it? For letting herself get away from her work, she needed to be working on the Jet, not prancing about town with that...she still couldn't insult him.

Placing her head into her pillow, she began crying again, and even miles apart both felt a hole in their hearts only the other could fill.

...

Over the noise of the engine's the light turned green and out they jumped into the unknown.

Peter's mind was filled with Ursula, her smile and laugh, as his chute opened he knew he still had a photo of her in his jacket pocket. As he drifted down to earth his thoughts where of her, how if he somehow lived through this he would hold her and never let go.

As he hit the dirt he stowed his chute and unfolded the stock of his MP40, Operation Market Garden had begun...


	5. Chapter 5 must come to an end

_"What is valor"? I have been asking myself this for the past eight days I have fought and I have seen many men perish, Even now I can feel death marching towards me. The reaper is coming to collect what I owe him for my action's. Why is life this unfair ?..._

**Lufftwaffe Base runway.**

Eugen was working on his Stuka's engine, a wrench tucked in his belt loop and face covered in oil. He was under the plane until he noticed to pairs of boots and pushed, standing and wiping his face he saw two girls, both without pant's and both with a look of anger written on their faces. The taller one spoke first.

"Where is he"? she spat out grabbing his uniform and slammed into the aircraft with a painful thud and a look of hatred in her eye.

"Who"

The blonde one who he knew but couldn't put his finger on then spoke "The dirt bag who dumped my sister" she said her voices laced with a vile tone, he knew instantly what this was about and sighed.

"What do you want me to say"? he asked.

"He told me not to speak" he said as a rather strong fist slammed into the aircraft, leaving a rather large dent.

"OK, i'll talk" he said getting what they were trying to say, although this seemed like something out of a gangster picture, not real life.

"Good, now where is he"? she asked again.

"He's gone, weeks ago, here look at this" he said slowly grabbing the letter out of his tool boxes, he didn't know why he had kept it, sadness over losing a fellow trooper maybe? He handed it to them and waited, the look on their faces changed to something other then anger.

"Wait, doe this say what I think it says"?

"Yes, he's gone off to be a Fallshirmjager, and he was involved in that operation over northern Europe too" he said recalling the news, an airborne force landed in a attempt to flank the Neuroi, but as the papers were putting it, it was "A bridge too far".

"So he-"

"He didn't want to widow her, he said it was better to be hated then mourned"

"What" Barkhorn said letting go of him,

"Are young saying he loved her and left so he wouldn't hurt her"? she asked.

"He told me he knew he wouldn't make it out, for god sakes I have know him for almost two years and this was the first time he spoke like this, not in a happy tone with a smile, he was grave and I could tell he thought he was telling the truth"

"What will we tell her"? Erica asked in a sad tone...

...

_As I lie in this unknow, I recall the moments leading up to this... _

It was the second day of the mission, I was told to take a few men and recon a farm house, Sgt Wolf had learned to trust me and was giving me six other men, they were not happy that "a boy" was leading them or that I was a reserve, but they too followed orders and did as Wolf said.

Peering through the weeds as we crept up on our stomach's we didn't see much, it was a barn and small house, slowly rising up he moved forwards to clear the place, leaving Han's and vilhelm to guard our rear.

Rifles raised the rest of us moved forwards towards the house, Fredrick moved towards the door slowly, a soft movement was coming from inside, getting in ready stance he moved forwards as a shape dashed from the doorway.

It was a cat.

"Ha ha" he chuckled "it was just a cat, nothing to-" were the last words to leave his lips as a hail of Neuroi beams shot through his body, he was dead before he hit the ground.

I raise my MP40 and begin pumping rounds into the doorway as do my men, hearing a screech from inside along with a flash of a dead neuroi.

As if to add to the chaos, the barn burst open to reveal more Neuroi, sentry class that walked on two legs with a blaster on it's arm, they were the Neuroi infantry.

Rushing into the house as a volley on lasers fire came are we we looked about, one man dead and trapped, we had few option's.

"This is your fault"! one shouted out a lasers passed by above them, if they got up off their stomach's they would be cut down like like grass before the mower. Looking around he knew they had very little chance of making a run for it, with I sigh he spoke.

"Hans, give me your FG-42, i'll cover you so you can escape".

They where silent, many had only met peter a few days before, and he was just the quite guy on base, and now he was ready to leave himself to the enemy to let them escape.

"How do you expect us to escape? were trapped here"!

"Theirs a small creek bed next to the barn, i'll lay down cover fire well you men get to safety, you can go get help and come back for me"

"We can leave a few men-

"No, your going to need all the firepower you can get to make it past the ravens of death, even with cover fire, now go"! he shouted, the men gave him one last node as the kicked the door open and ran, he popped up firing the Battle rifle out the window's at their foes.

"We'll be back for you" Arnold yells as the jump into the creek bed and out of sight, the fire dies down and I slump down to reload, as the flesh mag enters the weapon I gaze up at the stars and moon and recall I found memory of a beter time with my sweet.

"_Pease, forgive me for leaving you, and let me stay strong and last this harsh nights fight" _

_..._

A mist has over taken the land around my hide, and from the mist rises a demon from the depths of hell and with a crack of gun fire I return the beast to his scorching flames.

And all is quite once more...

In the distance I can hear fighting, the hum of engines but it's a losing battle, the bridge head is being lost and were being routed. Smoke rises into the air and fires light the night.

For the past four hour's I have waited for my comrades, but deep down I know their not coming, I just hope they were forced to retreat and not killed. If so I will die for nothing, what will they say one the find my body? I was a hero, or maybe I was a fool for not running or hiding like a coward...

No, they won't find my body because I will live, I will not be killed now or ever by these beasts! I will go on! Above a witch soars by dropping death onto a target bellow, it's to dark for them to see me, ironic how close I am to them but they can not help me...

Lifting my helmet up on a stick I find no enemy fire in return, perhaps they have given up? Or maybe they know this is a trick and will shot me when I raise my own head? Oh well, it is a risk but I must take it.

I slowly rise up and scan the area around me. The yard is a dead landscape pocked with holes from enemy fire and my own few grenades. I crawl out through a hole in the floorboards and prepare to make my escape but I stop, sitting their is Fredricks body, eyes wide open in terror, I won't leave him to sit here and rot in some foxhole! Standing I drape his corpse over my back and move towards the bridgehead, hoping to find a way out of this hell hole...

As I near a road I see a lone figure, raising and arm I shout out in relief, he turns and a bolt of crimson death knocks me to the ground...

And here I lie, death coming to collect...I feel cold...so so cold and as the world dims around me my last thoughts are of her...her sweet smell and smile, the sound of her laugh and the look of joy on her birthday...I will miss you my sweet...i'm sorry I wasn't a better man.

...

"Damn it" Ursula cried out, the Jet still was taking to much power! At this rate it would never work in time for her deadline. The brass wanted it ready for service with in three weeks for testing and well a few unit's like the 99th JFW had jet witches these were special cases. And in an instant, she felt a force of sadness enter her, she didn't know why, but it was as if a hole had been cut In her heart...

...

I can see a bright light getting bigger and I feel myself being lifted up, is this death? I hear nothing and relax, I'm going to a better place...

...

"Sir, his pulse is weak" The medic cried, what was left of the attack force was in full retreat, they had been high tailing they asses out of this hell hole when they found this guy in the road, his body was slumped over a dead soldier and he was moaning.

"Is he going to live" the Liberion commander asked at the head of their jeep.

"That ain't up to me, it's his fight sir, and speaking of which, we got a admirer on our tail" he yelled pointing at a small Neuroi the size of a bike flying behind them.

"Robertson! get on the 30, Cal and light his ass up" he yelled to a trooper in the back, the man mounted the weapon and began sending a stream of lead at the flying foe as he fired back with force kicking up the road around them.

With a fine shot he sent the black beast to hell, the guns front red with heat. "Nice shot, now lets get the hell outta here" he yelled as the rode down hells highway, past the bodies of the fallen and wrecked tanks left in the drainaged ditches to the sides ,and off the drove into the night and back to allied lines...

**Damn it this is hard to write, it want them to be happy but me hands are the ones doing the writing here, not me. Anyway I want to ask, are any of you out their willing to make so fan art of these two? Just PM me or hell just make it and show it to me, I would love to see it. Anyway until next time comrades... **


	6. Chapter 6 The world comes crashing down

**_"And I he gets to heaven, to saint peter_ I_ will tell..."One more trooper reporting sir, I have served my time in hell"-Unknown_**

_I awoke in a white place, just stark white with so little else. Before me sits a figure cast in light and he's white, not his skin, he is covered in a blinding white light, he waves me towards him, he's sitting on a bench, the kind you see in parks. With little choice I do as he asked and sit. Placing a hand on my shoulder he waves his open hand at a pool of water in front of us, I gaze inside to many strange and unknown things, people like a brown haired women in a Liberion Marine Uniform yelling at witches or an odd fight between Liberion soldiers in a clearing and Karlslanders like myself, shooting at each other._

_"What are these" I ask uncertain as of what to make these strange little worlds he is showing me..._

**Allied Hospital, weeks after market garden.**

Looking over the patient, things seemed bleak for the Karlslander, a Neuroi beam had blown right through his chest. Not and easy wound to bounce back from, luckly it had missed all his major organs and even with round the clock care he might still die.

He knew this young man was a fighter, he had read the after action report on his actions, staying behind so his squad could retreat and then carrying a dead comrade on his back rather then leave him in enemy hands, god knew he deserved better then this. And the doctor had tried pulling any string he could to get him some better help, the best Healing witch from in the ETO, a Fuoan had left for Fuso from Britanina months ago and most others weren't going to be able to help him and if they didn't have full control, they could stop his heart or worse kill themselves and him. He had even looked into a rather strong healer in a rather unknown unit based around a small nation near Liberion, but he couldn't get in contact with them.

But he had other patients too, so he closed the curtain and walked away, he was in a coma right now and he showed very little sigh of recovery. Sighing he walked down the line to check on his other patients...

**Karlsland airbase. **

Damn it! It had been weeks since he had left and Peter had not returned or even written, his Family had mailed Eugen , to a letter to ask were the son was and why he was not writing them, he didn't know what to do, what to say "Your son might be dead" did not seem to be the right thing to say, he knew that much. Sighing as he entered his aircraft for night patrol, he recalled who the young man would have taken his shift today, the memorys of his brother in arms stabbed him like a knife as he took off.

"If you are gone, the skies will miss you too" he said to himself, god knows how many times he had tuned on the radio to hear his comrade singing to himself and the stars and heavens above. Clearing his mind he flew on with his patrol.

"_This is war, people die "_He said to himself, but it was no use, a lesser man would have cried over losing such a friend, wept for his dead brother in arms, sobbed for his loss, but a strong man would keep it in.

Eugen knew he was a lesser man as he cried to himself...

...

_"Fate..." It said some time after I had asked. To describe its voice would be difficult...but it had spoken._

_"Fate"? I asked unevenly,  
__"All events are set, you may be able to change something's but all I set in fate..." He(?) said with a wave of his hand at the pool, it showed a young boy, no older then 11 picking flowers._

_"You recall that day, correct"? he asked as I realized it was my younger self I was looking at. Slowly wrapping my head around this is spoke._

_"Yes, is was picking some for mother when..." I trailed off as in the pool three older boys desended upon my self, looking away I couldn't not watch, knowing what happens as the sound of fists meeting flesh was heard._

_"This is the day you decided to join the military, is it not"?_

_"Yes, I wanted to stop people like that, keep others safe" is said. The image went away and we sat their alone once more._

_"May I ask you something"?_

_"Yes"?_

_"Are you God"?"..._

_..._

_"No, just someone with an eye on people like you, helping in the shadows" he said, pointing at a searing hole in my Uniform that had not been their before._

_"A few inches over and you would be dead" he said._

_"If I am indeed not dead, then where am I"?_

_"Safe in a hospital, your in a coma"_

_"I have to go! I can't stay here knowing she is still out their! he said rising up and running in off...only to be right back at the bench seconds latter._

_"That's not how things work here" he said with a chuckle. pulling the P38 from his holster her leveled it at the "man"._

_"Let me leave" he said in a harsh tone, cocking the weapon for effect. _

_"Very well, shoot me Peter, kill me in cold blood, not that it would work on me anyway" _

_Hand shaking I returned my pistol to it's holster with a frown. Shaking his head he laughed._

_"Hold on, I will see what can be done" he said disappearing for a minute before returning._

_"I can grant you your freedom but it will come at a cost"_

_"Anything, please"_

_"Very well, I enjoyed are time together, stay in good health..." he said as a light engulfed me and the world turned white._

...

"Ursula" Erica cried running into her sisters lab, panting she bent over with her hands on her knees.

"What is it"?

"We found him...Peter"

"I don't want to see him..."

"No he only left because..." she trailed off and handed her the leader Eugen had given her. She dropped it, This was why he had acted so strange! He didn't want to see her hurt, "Where is he"? she yelled.

"A hospital in Gallia, come on, we'll go in our strikers"! she yelled back as both blonde's suited up in their strikers and "burnt rubber" for Gallia!

**Allied Hospital, Gallia.**

Upon landing both had ran the entire way to the hospital, checking his room number they moved with a great pride know Ursula would soon find her love once again.

Checking the room number one last time, she smiled and opened the door, sitting in ben unmoving was Peter, medical wrappings were tied around his chest and a bit of crimson could be seen.

"Peter" she shouted wrapping her arms around him, his eyes shot open and he let off a shout of pain.

"AAAHHH!"

"Sorry" she said jumping off of him, he looked at her and spoke.

"Be carful, my wounds aren't fully healed ahh" ending in a grunt of pain. She looked at her shoes as he went on.

"Could you grab my coat"? he asked pointing at a Fallshirmjager coat hanging on a chair behind them, she handed it to him, he pulled out a pack of _Lucky Strike_ and lit one, taking a deep puff she instantly knew something was amiss. Peter had never smoked when they had been together and he had tolod her it was distasteful.

"So then...who are you and why are you ambushing me in my sleep"? he asked, his voice held none of the sweetness she knew, just a bitter tone.

"It's me...Ursula" she said in a weaker tone then before, his eyes stayed the same, gazing at his lit tabacco.

"Miss I have never seen you before in my life, all I know is a woke up here in this hospital" he said confirming her fears. Feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes she turned and ran out of the room, her sister at her heels...

**This story is getting not only sadder but harder to write by the minute... and the Lost memory thing along with the coma is a homage to one of my favorite Fics with Eila and Sanya**


	7. Chapter 7 All comes to an end

_**I hope this will be all you people have hoped for, your comment's keep me going and i would like to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read this, thank you for giving an young writer with stars in his eyes a chance and commenting too, you made this happen friends and i thank you. Leave your comments after words and i hope to see you all again soon...**_

**Allied Hospital, Gallia.**

"I'm sorry, but their's not a lot we can do, theirs little way of knowing if his memory will ever return" The doctor said, the two Karlslanders had asked if anything could be done for the young man's memory and were met with little help.

"I'm sorry, but what matters is he's awake"

"NO!, that's not the same Peter, the caring one, the one who loved me!" she shouted at him, her magic firing up and filling the room with a blue light.

"Calm down, i'm sorry miss" he hissed raising his hands to get her to stop. She calmed down, her breathing was heavy with a look of anger on her face, Erica was worried, she had never seen her sister so angry or angry at all realy.

"What happened, why is he like this"? she asked.

"The amount to trauma he went through, I don't know, we didn't expect him to wake up at all, maybe it was luck, maybe he made a deal with the devil"?

Sighing the doctor said he was sorry for their "Loss" and he wished he could do something. Walking away in defeat, they looked back one last time at "Peter" (she refused to refer to him as Peter, that was not Peter) and left.

...

**Airspace over Karlsland, Operation Chastise's is a go!**

Operation Chastise, the Neuroi where pulling power from a dam in southern Karsland, why no one knows but if they want something then the allies wouldn't let them have it! To destroy the dam they had put together a dam buster bomb, the cylinder explosive would be dropped from an aircraft and spin over the tops of the water like a skipping stone. Striking the dam it would roll to the bottom and blow a hole in it!  
To make sure this mission was a success, they had pulled not only an entire JFW but a squadron from the Lufftwaffe for air cover.

The Karlslanders from Saints Trodes were their as well, the Lufftwaffe command had outfitted the squadron with modified jet aircraft, Bf-109s with jet engines and swept wings.

Ursula was their as too, to make sure the aircraft worked, he was know for her work with jets after all, but it pained her to be their, Peter was one of the pilots selected to fly the escort, he had never spoken about his job and she was surprised to find her was a triple ace, it pained her every time he spoke into the radio to give an update, knowing he wasn't the same, his sweet soft voice replaced with a harsh grave one, always on mission.

"Fox 3#, report"! he yelled into the mike, she realized he was speaking to her,

"Sorry, all clear" she said flying under the bomber.

"Good, now keep your mind of task, i'm not in the mood to tell command we lost the bomb because your stuck daydreaming" he said his voice cutting into her like a knife.

"Sir, enemy contacts five'o clock"! one pilot yelled out as black specks became clear on the hoizon, the sound of a guns cocking was heard as the men readied themselves for contact.

"Enemy's to our rear, Witches, you spearhead and my squadron will cover the aircraft"! he ordered.

"When did you suddenly become in charge of this mission Peter, last I checked i'm ranking officer in the air" Minna said

"Well unalike you witches, we don't have shields to keep us safe, so a good plan to keep my men safe is key to this, unless you want to inform their family's that you got them all killed" he said, the bitter in his mood easy to hear.

Before they could keep going, a blast of red fire flew by, Minna dodging it before it struck her by seconds. "Perhaps we'll talk of this later" he shouted as the aircraft began firing in response.

The Neuroi were fighter class, small and nimble suckers who often used dogfights to kill their foes. The witches kicked it into gear, opening fire on their foes firing the MGs at them.

The flight of Bf 109s banked away from the fire and formed up with the cargo plane.

"Flight, half of you stay with the target, the rest with me, leys route these bastards" Peter yelled puling the aircraft into a dive and following a Neuroi, lining it up in hi gun sights he opened fire, pumping rounds into it's black shell until with one last hellish scream it fell to the ground bellow. Turning his nose up he pulled into a rise, guns blazing and tearing apart a second Neuroi.

"You will pay for every inch of this nation in blood"!

Farther off, the witches were in their own fight, Barkhorn glanced it the carnage the pilot was making.

"Hard to think such a nice person would be that deadly" she said raising he gun to a passing Neuroi and shooting it down with ease. With Neuroi all around she had little problem hitting her targets, rounds were striking down the invaders at every turn.

Ursula stuck with the aircraft, firing a few rounds as Neuroi passed but mostly staying out of the fight, she was a scientist and her service with the Misfit's as some had called them seemed like a lifetime ago. Staying under the planes belly she was more or less hid under it in the shadows. She watched as the man she once knew killed his foe, shouting curses as he did so, did he always have such a side? The mind of this killer thug he was now?

As she pondered this, a ray of death pasted her, she was sure she should have been dead, but it seemed to move mid flight from her raising her weapon (and MP40) she opened fire, bullets struck it and knocked off its aim nealy hitting her, the beast went down but she kept her guard up after that.

...

_Watching through the pool, the white being watched the events unfolding, behind a being of pure darkness sat_

_"Your using up many of your IOUs. brother, soon your going to be forced to let fate choice for it self and not interfere" he said shaking his head._

_"Even fate makes mistake's sibling, you'll see" he returned._

_"Very well, i'm only trying to help, I even brought that one back" he said pointing at Peter._

_"You took his being from him" The figure raised his voice. The dark man only shock his head, "i only did as you asked, these things come at a price now" he said shaking his head again at the white man walking away._

_"Oh, and it's darkness, not sibling or brother"! he yelled._

_..._

_"_On the left"! he yelled firing his guns once more, trying to keep the black beast off of the plane.

"That's one more for me, that makes five now"! peter yelled out from his cockpit looking at the Neuroi as it exploded into bits. They rained down over the vally and his gaze returned to the aircraft, no enemys in sight and that witch was hovering under it, a Neuroi had nearly taking her head off but she had splashed it. When he looked at her, for a moment he felt something, as if his heart had a caged beast trapped inside clawing at his insides, all he knew was she had visited him in the hospital, before the mission she had distanced herself from his during the planning, her assumed she was shy.

"That seems to be the last of them, return to formation squadron" he called out into the mic as the planes reformed on him, these Mf109s with the jets were fine aircraft and he hoped they became massed produced although it took time to get use to the speed and to escort them safely he had been going a slow as posibile.

Forming up he looked at her one last time, their eyes meeting before both looked away.

_He was sitting in a crowed hall, he was calling out numbers._

What was that? A memory from before?

_Sitting in a theater, someone else's hand is wrapped around his own. The warmth giving him a feeling of peacefulness. _

What was happening, why were these memory's coming back now? Was she someone he had known once before?

...

**Neuroi held Dam, southern Karlsland. **

The bomber lined up with the Dam, the witches in front shielding it and the Mf-109s formed up on its sides, guns blazing as they came. The Neuroi had set up defence's along the backns of the river the Dam formed, making it into a "Deathstar run".

"Ready shields" Minna yelled as a volley of lasers headed straight for the aircraft, rasing them at the same time, like the warriors of old they raised their shields up forming a wall between the plane and the beams of death.

"Boys, lets give these lady's some cover fire, gents let plow the road"! he yelled into the mic as the Mf109s opened fire with their own guns, on the banks the sight of Neuroi being riddled with rounds could be seen.

Inside the bombers Bombay, the man looked down the sight "...NOW!" he screamed dropping it, the thing skidded and skipped across the calm Karlsland waters with ease, striking the dam, it ran down into the water followed by a muffled boom.

The radio was filled with yells of joy and victory crys as the water flowed through the hole, maybe in the heat of the moment she was distracted, maybe her time was up, but as he looked at the blonde witch, a beam of death struck her strikers, she was taken by surprise and began falling to the earth bellow, the world slowed down as if a dam within him burst, memory's returned of her, her smile and laugh, her sweetness...my sweet flower is what he had called her.

And now she was falling to her death...no no no NO NO NO!, his heart screamed to him, pulling the eject lever the canopy shot off into the blue and he stood up, the wind in his face and jumped.

He wouldn't lose her again

...

_Darkness watched this unfold "Intresting"_

_"Yes, it is love, something you have long since forgotten Darkness" Light said to him, the white light man stood behind his sibling._

_"Perhaps I miss judged these two..." he said looking on in awe at the man's risk for another._

_"Watch and see the power of love" _

_..._

If free falling through the air, you must time everything perfectly if you wish to save a fellow jumper. Day one of jump school went over these facts, about how catching someone in midair was an almost deadly act, off by seconds and your dead!

As the air wized passed and he gained speed his head was filled with thoughts of all of the ways he could die right now, pass out and hit the ground, chute not deploy, hit her too hard and- NO!

This would work, he knew it would, as he spotted her he glided in, grasping both her shoulders, the blast seemed to have knocked her out, wrapping his arms around her mid drift in a bear hug he pulled the ripcord and the silk hit the sky and they both slowed to a peaceful descent. his breathing heavy he noticed his plane drift by, with no one at the helm it crashed into a clearing with a ground shaking boom.

Looking out he saw more Neuroi fighters closing in, they realy hated witches if they were still trying after getting beat, and with his hands full he had no way of grabbing his sidearm, not that it would do much good anyway.

Turning to shield her with his body, Peter closed his eyes one last time...as a squadron of Bf109s raked the enemy with bullets!

"What"? he sighed out as the Witches passed by, Hartmann giving a smile and Barkhorn a salute, Minna looked at him an nodded once.

His sweet was safe, that was all that matered...

...

**Allied Hospital, Britanina.**

Opening her eyes, Ursula found herself in a hospital room, in the corner sat Peter, a book I his hand

_**Victory! Liberion's Civil War**_

"Peter" she said, he dropped the book and looked up, surprised written on his face. He almost fell out of his chair, stumbling out of it, he stood up.

"Oh your awake, you had an-

"I know" she said, she could recall falling and a pair of hands grasping her tightly.

"Oh, and sorry about touching your chest...I know it was rather rude but given the-

She laughed, only Peter could find a way to feel bad for saving your life, she was glade the REAL Peter Von Luck was back, the one she knew and loved. Settling on the hospital bed with her, she tried to hug him

"No, don't, the IV will come undone,and please don't move about to much, you were out for sometime" he said in a sad tone.

They talked for an hour, on the events of the last few days and such, any news she didn't know yet. And on their lives at home and after the war.

"My family use to live in karlsland, are home was left behind in the rush to get away from the Neuroi, one day I hope we can return, live out our lives like normal people again" he said, the softness in his voice easy to hear.

"One day this war will end, and we can both go home safe" she said as a yelling was heard from the hallway, the door opened and in stepped a man in a Karlsland uniform, dress to be precise. A peaked cap sat upon his head and a smile was siting across his face.

"Field Marshal Rommel" Peter wimpered, from what she had heard, he was Peters hero, a prime example of a true soldier and man.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but after you refused to leave, I was sent"

"What is he talking about"? Ursula asked her boyfriend, he cringed as the Field Marshal spoke.

"He refused to go to Neue Karlsland for his award"

"What award"?

"Oh he hasn't told you? He was to be awarded an Iron Cross second class for his actions during Operation Chastise and for his actions during Market Garden" he said taking a small box from his coat pocket,

"Sorry this will be rather unofficial, but on behalf of the Kaiser and all of Karlsland, I present you with an Iron Cross second class Captain Von Luck" he said, slowly pining the award to the young pilots uniform. A somber look hung off of his face as he saluted the Field Marshal, the Afrika Korps commander returned his Salute and lowered his arm to shake his hand.

"I was only doing my duty sir" he spoke up, his voice devoid of any stutter and calm as the sea in summer.

Leaving the marshal spoke one last time "We expect you back on duty soon Von luck"

"But what about my sweet-Ursula"?

"Oh, well miss Hartmann, if I recall your a researcher, are you not"?

She nodded and he went on.

"Well then you must need an assistant and test pilot then, well then, theirs no finer pilot I can think of then Peter" he said handing the Karlslander a set of orders on official Lufftwaffe papers.

"...sir is this-?

"Yes, your duty as of now is to accompany miss Hartmann well she researches the Jet striker soldier, good luck" he smiled out, and with one least tip of his cap he left.

Looking at his love he leaned in as they both kissed, a work of art and passion shaping in the mouths. Their eyes meet, both looking deeply into the others, a look of pureness set in both of theirs.

Peering in,the three Karlslanders watched, they had come to see Ursula but seeing this they closed the door to give the two a little time to themselves.

As the day turned to night, both stayed in each others embrace, neither letting go of the other, their lips locked...

...

_Now do you see, the world will always have light brother" Light said to Darkness._

_"Perhaps you are right, this time...brother" he said to his sibling as they watched the two lovers. _

**The end...**

**"_And now, the end is near, and so i face the final curtain...i'll state my case of which i'm certain...and more, much more then this...i did it my way"-Frank Santra. _**


	8. Chapter 8 mothers day suprise

**You raised me and cared for me, thanks mom, I always will love you:)-EmptyPromise **

The Karlsland country side was a quite place. The bird call out to each other on this windless day, the clouds above float about the sky with no reason or job to this, the day was one of relaxing and calmness.

Peter always had liked these kind of days, when he could sit on the porch and be alone with his thoughts. Even years after the end of the war he was still in the Lufftwaffe and so was Ursula. He had risen through the rank to colonel and Ursula was now the head researcher for the military's weapon's and striker suppliers. The two were happy together and with their daughter Lilith, they had a fine family. At 30 years old, he still wore the half done crew cut of his youth, often under a pecked cap and still wore a smile. Ursula was 29 and even with a year between them he still felt lucky to have such a young wife.

Sitting with his uniform still on, he felt two hands cover his eyes, he let out a yelp and they were quickly removed, he turned to see Ursula behind him, she had grown older like him, her figure taking more shape and her chest becoming a more noticeable, not that he cared, he loved her for her intellect and caring, not for her looks.

"Oh, sorry" she said, he waved her off with a smile.

"Don't you sneak up on me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack" he sighed out with a smile. She returned it and sat down next to him, looking her hand into his own the same way they had that first night at the theater. he felt his face redden and his heart began pounding.

"It's so nice isn't it"? she asked him.

"Oh yes, these are the kind of days when as a boy I used to head out looking for adventure in the woods around my home, but you didn't know me then" he said recalling his younger selves childhood.

"When we first met you were still a boy" she said, recalling his love of western's and stuttering when ever they spoke. After their honeymoon that changed. She got up and gave him a small kiss on the face

"I need to head down to the lab for a few hours, it's just a test i'll be back" she said starting their car, he was about to object but recalled something and just waved as she left. He walked back into their home, Lilith was sitting at in his study, working on her homework from flight school, she was going to be a witch like her mother and hopefully a fighter like her farther.

He pocked his head into the doorway, she was sitting at his desk writing, the room had a few bookselves in it and a large oak wood desk and chair, he mostly did paperwork In here but if Lilith needed a little quite he was more the happy to let her use it.

"Oh, good morning Father" she said looking up. from her work. He had told her she could call him Dad or Daddy but Father had stuck, he assumed that part of Ursula had rubbed off on her.

"Lilith, you know what today is, don't you"? he asked the blonde haired girl, he blues eyes looked at him with as she studied his face for any hint, finding none she gave up.

"Oh i' sorry but I have been rather busy and i'm not sure"

"It's mothers day, and I want your help getting mommy something special" she groaned as he said this.

"How could I forget"?

"It's fine, you do have your work for training after all, but if you take a break I have a way to make your mother's day extra special" he said. She dropped the pen in her hands and smiled, the same smile as her farther had worn in every war photo she had ever seen of him and got up.

"i do need a break and mother should get something special, what do you have in mind father"? she asked.

"Follow me and your soon find out" he replied as they got in his KableWagen (Being a colonel has it's perks) and drove off.

**Lufftwaffe base, Southern Karsland. **

"Move it, the Neuroi would have killed you all by now if they were here"! Barkhorn yelled at the recruits as they ran laps, she had little problem keeping pass with them dispite her age, her days of flying a striker had long passed but even still she helped train the next generation of witches for combat, Neuroi or not someone had to step up and do it.

"Five more laps around the base and then your done" she shouted coming to a halt and swiping the sweat from her forehead with her arm. She turned to see a jeep pull into the base and a man and girl get out, she could tell in an instant it was Von Luck, only he wore that bright smile everywhere.

"What are you doing here"? She shouted at him, he meet her in the middle of the parade grounds, Lilith hot on his heels.

"Captain Barkhorn, so good to see you again" he said shaking her hand hard and with force.

"We need to "Barrow" a few things on base" he said.

"Wait, what? Wait things, if your going to take anything, I must be informed"

"Well i need..." he said going down a long list.

...

"Oh hell, i'm so late" the young Liberion thought to himself, he was 20 minutes late to the test lab,he was sent fro his nation to help with better jet research for a joint allied project. It had kept him out of Vietnam and safe in Karlsland for the last three years and here he was making real progress.

His black polished shoes taped the floors as he sprinted through the chamber doors, arms on his knee's panting. The other science types and lab techs rolled their eyes as they started.

"Good, now that you here, the test can begin" The Head researcher, Ms Hartmann said. Sighing i settled in as we began are test. We wanted to see if the new Jet Strikers could handle a large amount of magic output.

Putting on a pair of goggle's he watched as she pushed a lever, it was attached to a Striker housed in a case and large amounts of energy were put into the vessel, it's engine sputtered and flaired up with a racket. The room was lit up with a blue energy and everyone's mouth's were agasp.

"Maim, should we ,maybe put the power down"? The Liberion asked Ursula as the glass began dripping.

"..Let us" she said shutting the power down. The thing cooled rather slowly before stopping. Taking off her goggle's she sighed.

"Still not working, if it keeps up it will overload and do god knows what". The tech's put down a few notes before heading off for other work or like Ursula, home. hanging up her coat she slowly walked out to her car. Today had been a failure, oh well maybe the next day would be better. Hearing a low drone she looked up, she expected a passing aircraft of bee.

She found instead a formation of Witches, a trail of pink mist behind them forming out words

_HAPPY MOTHER"S DAY MOM!_

She swore she could see Lilith in the center.

"It's her, are little girl" Peter said from behind, she jumped back at his sudden entrance.

"you almost gave e a heart attack" she sighed smiling.

"Hey now, this isn't about me, it's about you, Lilith and i both love you for the work you've done and we're sorry we can't do anything better" he said, Lilith flew done and gave her mother a hug. He just looked on and smiled as they spoke.

"Mom, i'm sorry i almost forgot about today, this was for you" she said, a soft crying was heard as Peter watched with tears, even after all these years he was still a "Big Cry Baby"as one witch he had met called him (And boy did she have a mouth!)

Watching the squadron turn, Barkhorn watched from a nearby hill, she was happy Von Luck and Ursula we're still together and that heir daughter was a model soldier of Karlsland. Beside's, the recruits needed some flight training today anyway.

As the trio walked home joking and laughing, a figuer looked at them too. A young man with Glasses, he wiped away a tear and spoke.

"This is for you Mom, you may never read this but i want to thank you, for raising me well and for keeping me safe, thank you and know i can never repay you" He said fading away, leaving only a small card behind.

_**Happy Mothers day 2015, From Empty Promise.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello friends and readers I hope I can say are my friends. As you know, I have finished ****_My Sweet flower_**** and i'm likely going to start a new major story soon, i'm taking a break from my other account and will start uploading again in the summer. I wanted to ask you all, What do you want me to o?**

**I have a few idea's such as a Minna X Kurt romance(come on, no one has ever done that). I also could do an OC witch squadron in a war like the first Neuroi War or The Neuroi war in South East Asia with just OCs, but that would take a bit due to research on the subject and aircraft. I have a few other idea's but their not developed enough, heck I don't just write SW story's, I have a GuP and Fallout story i'm wrting too, maybe check those out if it tickle's your fancy.**

**I just wanted your honest thought's on this, please comment on this, sometimes a feel like three people read this and just re reading given the lack of feed back I get, I do get a lot but still...**

**Anyway sorry if your disappointed this isn't a new chapter, just had to get this out of the way. And if you have a truly good idea, write it yourself, SW can always use more story's and fine writers.**

**And as a great man once said "_Sweat not blood" _so if your just starting out as a writer here on Fanfiction, your stuff likely won't be perfect, but no one starts off perfect.**

**Emptypromise,out.**


End file.
